


Его звали Коул

by GeiYin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiYin/pseuds/GeiYin
Summary: Зарисовка на тему: а что если [Коул не выжил/Cole didn’t make it] не означало, что это произошло именно в день аварии и операции.





	Его звали Коул

Не думая, Коннор чуть ли не выкрикивает кличку собаки, зная, что безошибочно прав, но Хэнк отводит пистолет в сторону всего на пару секунд, а затем возвращает и задает новый вопрос.

В его глазах, кажущимися спокойными со стороны, сейчас читается все: страх и любопытство, недоверие и растерянность, злость и надежда.

В этот раз одного имени будет мало — понимает Коннор.

Ему срочно нужно больше информации, но достать ее в текущей ситуации он может лишь способом, который Хэнк точно не поощрит и не одобрит, если узнает. И все же выбор у андроида невелик, так что он достает из памяти файл с номером сотового Хэнка.

Еще мгновение и Коннор взламывает облачную базу и погружается в переписки от тридцать пятого года.

[04 янв. 2035. 03:34 pm Входящее сообщение от: МРАЗЬ И СВОЛОЧЬ]  
{Запущен поиск номера по базе: Андроид модели MC500. Серийный номер #083-519-882. Андроид-помощник хирурга. Центральная больница Детройта. Дата выпуска:…}  
[Вы подписались на уведомления о состоянии пациента №35-0183. Коул Андерсон. Состояние пациента стабильно. Чтобы отписаться…]

[04 янв. 2035. 04:00 pm Входящее сообщение от: МРАЗЬ И СВОЛОЧЬ]  
[Состояние пациента №35-0183 стабильно. Сердечный ритм ниже нормы. Пациент в сознание не приходил.]

[04 янв. 2035. 05:00 pm Входящее сообщение от: МРАЗЬ И СВОЛОЧЬ]  
[Состояние пациента №35-0183 стабильно, но ухудшается. Сердечный ритм значительно ниже нормы. Пациент в сознание не приходил.]

[04 янв. 2035. 06:00 pm Входящее сообщение от: МРАЗЬ И СВОЛОЧЬ]

[04 янв. 2035. 07:00 pm Входящее сообщение от: МРАЗЬ И СВОЛОЧЬ]

[Контакт МРАЗЬ И СВОЛОЧЬ был заблокирован]

\---

Не то!

\---

[05 фев. 2035. 08:00 pm Входящее сообщение от: МЕХАНИЧЕСКАЯ СКОТИНА]  
{Запущен поиск номера по базе: Андроид модели MC500. Серийный номер #763-812-629. Медицинский андроид-оператор хирургического отделения Центральной больницы Детройта. Дата выпуска:…}  
[Уважаемый Мистер Андерсон,  
Администрация Центральной больницы выражает свое сочувствие и делает все возможное для скорейшей реабилитации Коула Андерсона. В ближайшее время с вами свяжется заведующий отделением, чтобы уточнить прогнозы на текущий месяц.  
Желаем Вам здоровья! CHD, Medical Center,…]

[26 март. 2035. 10:00 am Входящее сообщение от: МЕХАНИЧЕСКАЯ СКОТИНА]  
[Уважаемый Мистер Андерсон,  
Напоминаем Вам, что для продления Системы Поддержания Жизнедеятельности на следующий месяц, Вам необходимо доплатить еще…]

[21 май. 2035. 10:00 am Входящее сообщение от: МЕХАНИЧЕСКАЯ СКОТИНА]  
[Уважаемый Мистер Андерсон,  
В следующем месяце заканчивается договор на Систему Поддержания Жизнедеятельности для пациента Коула Андерсона. Состояние пациента отмечается врачами как стабильное. Есть надежда, что пациент сможет выйти из комы уже в этом году. Пожалуйста, обратитесь к заведующему отделением, если намерены перезаключить договор на следующий месяц…]

[25 июн. 2035. 10:00 am Входящее сообщение от: МЕХАНИЧЕСКАЯ СКОТИНА]  
[Уважаемый Мистер Андерсон,  
Напоминаем Вам, что для продления Системы Поддержания Жизнедеятельности на следующий месяц, Вам необходимо доплатить еще…]

\---

Снова не то…

Раз за разом Коннор смахивает свои программные сбои, пытаясь отыскать в этом стоге иголок ту единственную нужную.

\---

[25 июн. 2035. 04:24 pm Входящее сообщение от: Ал]  
{Запущен поиск номера по базе: Алекс Бейкер-Андерсон. Дата рождения: 09/21/1994. В разводе с 2036 года}  
[Ты хоть представляешь, сколько мы еще так продержимся?! Просто посчитай наши зарплаты и сбережения — этого и до конца года не хватит!]

[25 июн. 2035. 04:26 pm Входящее сообщение от: Ал]  
[И ты поверил? Хэнк, им лишь бы деньги из нас тянуть. Я так больше не могу!]

[25 июн. 2035. 04:28 pm Входящее сообщение от: Ал]  
[Конечно, я хочу, чтобы Коул вернулся! Он и мой сын тоже вообще-то! Но доверять словам этих прохвостов… Они спускают все деньги на сраных роботов вместо того, чтобы действительно что-то полезное делать! Кстати того хирурга уже судили?]

[25 июн. 2035. 04:34 pm Входящее сообщение от: Ал]  
[То что премию дали, это хорошо. Но нам все равно не хватит, Хэнк. Я уже не знаю, что делать…]

[25 июн. 2035. 04:36 pm Входящее сообщение от: Ал]  
[В долг возьмешь, серьезно? Офигенно, Хэнк! Что дальше? Может, еще кредит на сына оформим, зачем мелочиться?!]

[25 июн. 2035. 04:39 pm Входящее сообщение от: Ал]  
[Хэнк, послушай, мне тоже тяжело…]  
[Давай лучше дома поговорим.]

\---

Ближе, но все еще недостаточно.

\---

[15 июл. 2035. 08:04 am Входящее сообщение от: Старина Джефф]  
{Запущен поиск номера по базе: Джеффри Фаулер. Дата рождения:.}  
[Хэнк, увижу сегодня на работе — оштрафую! Я не шучу! Ты и так в три смены работаешь. Отдохни уже нормально, я серьезно.]

[15 июл. 2035. 10:15 am Входящее сообщение от: Старина Джефф]  
[Я вхожу в твое положение настолько, насколько мне позволяет бюджет и закон. Я не фея, Хэнк. Так что твои переработки ни к чему, кроме как к могиле, не приведут.]

[15 июл. 2035. 10:17 am Входящее сообщение от: Старина Джефф]  
[Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду. Все, у тебя три дня выходных! Узнаю, что ты убиваешь себя где-то еще, и мы с тобой снова серьезно поговорим. И разговор тебе не понравится, обещаю.]

\---

[16 июл. 2035. 09:43 pm Входящее сообщение от: П.]  
{Запущен поиск номера по базе: Педро Аадбар. Дата рождения:.}  
[Чувак, вот это уже не телефонный разговор! Раз ты знаешь Серого, значит, знаешь и Гэри. Встретимся у его кузни завтра после матча. Мелочь прихвати.]

\---

[20 июл. 2035. 04:53 am Входящее сообщение от: Старина Джефф]  
[Хэнк, возьми трубку, черт тебя дери! Или ты уже не хочешь доп.работы?]

[20 июл. 2035. 05:11 am Входящее сообщение от: Старина Джефф]  
[Срать мне на то, сколько сейчас времени. Может, я тебя специально заставлял отдыхать именно ради этого дела. Давай приезжай, пока федералы не проснулись.]

\---

[23 июл. 2035. 10:00 am Входящее сообщение от: МЕХАНИЧЕСКАЯ СКОТИНА]  
[Уважаемый Мистер Андерсон,  
Напоминаем Вам, что для продления Системы Поддержания Жизнедеятельности на следующий месяц, Вам необходимо доплатить еще…]

\---

[02 авг. 2035. 12:26 pm Входящее сообщение от: Ал]  
[Хэнк, сядь, а то офигеешь]  
[Помнишь ты просил меня просить босса, чтобы мне ставку подняли?]  
[Короче]  
[Поздравь меня]  
[МЕНЯ УВОЛИЛИ]  
[Знаешь, что смешного?]  
[ОНИ УЖЕ НАШЛИ ВЕДРОИДА НА МОЕ МЕСТО!]  
[Я в шоке]  
[Еду домой, буду искать новую работу]  
[У меня сейчас просто истерика начнется!]

\---

[04 сен. 2035. 12:03 am Входящее сообщение от: П.]  
[Ой, чувак, это ты опасно играешь. Нет, конечно, можно. Но риск велик, ты уверен? Я бы не стал надеяться только на удачу в этом деле.]

[04 сен. 2035. 12:12 am Входящее сообщение от: П.]  
[Ну, как знаешь. В то же время, в том же месте.]

\---

[06 сен. 2035. 09:06 am Входящее сообщение от: Ал]  
[В смысле «занеси в больницу, наличка на столе»?! Хэнк, откуда ТАКИЕ деньги?! Не будь ты копом, мне бы уже сейчас следовало паниковать!]

[06 сен. 2035. 09:17 am Входящее сообщение от: Ал]  
[Это что еще за щедрые дальние родственники у тебя такие, о которых я не знаю?!]

[06 сен. 2035. 09:51 am Входящее сообщение от: Ал]  
[Я же знаю, что ты врешь…]  
[… кто бы это ни был. Спасибо.]  
[Но учти, если ты ради этого кого-то убил…!]

[06 сен. 2035. 09:51 am Входящее сообщение от: Ал]  
[Да, шучу, конечно! И да, с днем рождения.]  
[Надеюсь, день рождение Коула мы уже будет праздновать все троем…]

\---

[07 сен. 2035. 10:53 pm Входящее сообщение от: П.]  
[О, так это нас не накрыли только из-за твоих связей? Круто устроился, чувак! Ну, тогда я вообще не переживаю. Серый говорит, ты мужик что надо. Поэтому, по секрету, у меня есть инфа на то, что в следующий раз уж точно не прогорит! Где меня найти знаешь.]

\---

[20 сен. 2035. 08:05 pm Входящее сообщение от: Старина Джефф]  
[Хэнк, не надо мне названивать, я уже все высказал. Ты сам просил подкинуть тебе побольше сложных дел, и я пошел тебе навстречу. А ты меня подвел. Практически подставил.]

[20 сен. 2035. 08:10 pm Входящее сообщение от: Старина Джефф]  
[Хэнк, ты не понимаешь. Ты облажался. Крупно. Я не могу не оштрафовать тебя, сам знаешь. Мне жаль.]

\---

[21 сен. 2035. 05:41 pm Входящее сообщение от: Ал]  
[Скажи мне, милый, а где сбережения на ремонт машины?]

[21 сен. 2035. 05:48 pm Входящее сообщение от: Ал]  
[Ты серьезно?! Конец месяца! У нас сейчас каждый дайм на счету!]

[21 сен. 2035. 06:02 pm Входящее сообщение от: Ал]  
[Ну, конечно, виноваты все кроме тебя! Прекрасно же знаешь, что я пытаюсь найти что-то посерьезнее гребанной почасовой оплаты! Было б так просто, все бы на работу сейчас устраивались! А ты даже это не ценишь! Вот только попробуй домой без извинений прийти!]

\---

[23 сен. 2035. 10:25 am Входящее сообщение от: Старина Джефф]  
[Хэнк… я знаю, как тебе сейчас тяжело. Мы тут с женой посовещались и решили немного помочь, как бы лично от себя. Ну и, считай, за тот случай. Коула с днем рождения, пусть поправляется скорее!]

\---

[23 сен. 2035. 11:12 pm Входящее сообщение от: П.]  
[Слушай, чувак, мне тут кореш только-только сказал. Я думал, у тебя удача вообще непоколебимая, но такую сумму потерять. Обидно, наверное. Ты ж не по моей наводке вроде так так лоханулся, да? Звиняй, если что.]

\---

[24 сен. 2035. 10:00 am Входящее сообщение от: МЕХАНИЧЕСКАЯ СКОТИНА]  
[Уважаемый Мистер Андерсон,  
Напоминаем Вам, что для продления Системы Поддержания Жизнедеятельности на следующий месяц, Вам необходимо доплатить еще…]

\---

[24 сен. 2035. 10:02 am Входящее сообщение от: Ал]  
[Ну? Что будем делать? Мне больше занять не у кого.]

[24 сен. 2035. 10:03 am Входящее сообщение от: Ал]  
[В смысле достанешь? Опять кого-то ограбишь? Еще скажи, что в казино пойдешь.]

[24 сен. 2035. 10:05 am Входящее сообщение от: Ал]  
[… делай, что хочешь, Хэнк.]

\---

[26 сен. 2035. 01:34 am Входящее сообщение от: П.]  
[Ну, слушай, все рано или поздно начинают безудержно проигрывать. Это называется черная полоса. Такое тоже бывает, чувак, я то тут причем?!]

\---

[28 сен. 2035. 12:45 pm Входящее сообщение от: Ал]  
[Я сейчас в больнице. Врач говорит, у Коула есть большие шансы выкарабкаться самостоятельно. СПЖ так-то по сути костыль, эдакая подушка безопасности. Я думаю, месяц он сможет продержится сам, раз там уже были обнадеживающие подвижки?]

[28 сен. 2035. 12:48 pm Входящее сообщение от: Ал]  
[Мне не плевать, Хэнк!]  
[Я верю в него…]

[28 сен. 2035. 12:52 pm Входящее сообщение от: Ал]  
[Всего один месяц, Хэнк.]  
[И потом мы даже за октябрь, думаю, сможем заплатить, как только будут деньги.]

\---

[01 окт. 2035. 10:00 am Входящее сообщение от: МЕХАНИЧЕСКАЯ СКОТИНА]  
[Уважаемый Мистер Андерсон,  
Администрация Центральной больницы уведомляет Вас, что согласно условиям подписанного Вами договора об использовании Системы Поддержания Жизнедеятельности за нарушение обязательств по своевременному внесению оплаты договор считается расторгнут с Вашей стороны. Пожалуйста, обратитесь к заведующему отделением, если намерены перезаключить договор со следующего месяца…]

[01 окт. 2035. 10:05 am Входящее сообщение от: МЕХАНИЧЕСКАЯ СКОТИНА]  
[Уважаемый Мистер Андерсон,  
Система оповещения Центральной больницы не может ответить на Ваши комментарии. По всем вопросам обращайтесь в службу обратной связи по номеру:…]

[01 окт. 2035. 10:06 am Входящее сообщение от: МЕХАНИЧЕСКАЯ СКОТИНА]  
[Уважаемый Мистер Андерсон,  
Система оповещения Центральной больницы не может ответить на Ваши комментарии. По всем вопросам обращайтесь в службу обратной связи по номеру:…]

\---

[01 окт. 2035. 10:13 am Входящее сообщение от: Ал]  
[В смысле?!]  
[Конечно, я сейчас же еду разбираться, что за хрень!]

[01 окт. 2035. 12:21 am Входящее сообщение от: Ал]  
[Ну, в общем, они сказали, что это новая система такая, ничего, мол, поделать не могут.]  
[Охренеть, да? Люди у нас, что, по расписанию болеют?!]  
[Совсем с этими андроидами все не так стало…]  
[Врача уговорить не удалось. Говорит, если его застукают за взяткой, тоже на улице окажется.]

[01 окт. 2035. 01:31 pm Входящее сообщение от: Ал]  
[В смысле это моя вина?!]  
[Тебе напомнить, что это ты вообще-то был тогда за рулем!]

[01 окт. 2035. 01:34 pm Входящее сообщение от: Ал]  
[Конечно, давай теперь во всем винить водителя фуры, гололед и того хирурга! Кого еще? Ктулху? Марсиан?!]

[01 окт. 2035. 01:38 pm Входящее сообщение от: Ал]  
[Знаешь что, Хэнк. Знаешь, куда ты можешь пойти?! А я ни на шаг от Коула теперь не отойду! Вот до последнего!]

\---

Вот оно. Коннор моргает, возвращаясь в реальность, где он до сих пор находится на мушке. Теперь андроид еще больше уверен, что одного имени было бы недостаточно.

— Коул…

Еще секунду назад Коннор представлял что, как только соберет все факты, выдаст их один за одним, опережая свою нахальную копию, но теперь, зная правду, он не мог подобрать слова. А если и мог, то они тут же застревали у него в процессоре. Произнести их было тяжело. Но нужно.

— Его звали Коул…


End file.
